The present invention relates to magnetic record disk storage files and in particular to those disk files employing a stack of a multiplicity of coaxial flexible record disks.
In addition to the structure shown in the document incorporated by reference, other people have constructed record storage apparatus employing coaxial stacks of flexible record disks such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,462 and 3,838,461, among others. As set forth in the document incorporated by reference, it is desirable for stability purposes to have circumferentially uniform, radially outward, air flow between adjacent disks. Accordingly, air passageways must extend from a center supporting rotatable spindle to an interstice between adjacent record disks. Such support should permit rapid and inexpensive assembly of a stack of disks while maintaining precise axial alignment of record members. Preferably, when control indicia are employed with each record disk for identifying it, then not only must the disks be coaxial, but must also be circumferentially aligned. Both attributes should be achieved at low cost.